The Heist
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Ellie had lived a life of ease, but after Harry Flynn had walked into her life, things had just gone down hill. Stealing from museums and working the black market, she's kind of made a name for herself, but all she wants is out.


"Crap."

That's the understatement of the year. I could hear the guy who hired me throwing a fit and that wasn't something I really wanted to hear. I had gone through this museum without causing any trouble and then out of nowhere they start firing at me. I'm glad that I did bring a gun though.

I peeked around the corner of the wall I was behind and could hear the large group of guards coming after me, but couldn't see them yet. I took a deep breath and looked around the brightly lit up room. This was nothing but a dead end.

A ventilation system would be nice right about now.

I crept around the room quietly looking for such an entrance. I sighed actually seeing one and pulled it open, squeezing in and shutting it behind me. "This had better lead somewhere."

My voice sounded really loud and I bit my lip as I crawled through the dark vent. I heard the foreign guards yelling incoherent things as I crawled over them. Slowly I made my way through, trying to keep the noises I made to a minimum.

"This gem had better be freaking worth it."

Yeah, that's right. I was here, risking my life, for a big gem. Apparently it's worth billions, but I wasn't all too convinced. The museum had put it behind a bullet proof glass case, but it also had an acoustic alarm on it, so unless I had the key or knew how to pick locks – which I kind of did, but not completely mastered it yet – I wasn't getting this gem.

Turns out, the guy who hired me, owns the museum. He wanted the gem and didn't want to go through all the trouble of the paperwork and courts – I guess – of getting it out himself.

I can't believe I'm actually in this line of work. I have had more scuffles just trying to keep my head on my neck than I have had actually gotten work. Once you get into the black market, your head is fair game.

Some people do it for fun, while others do it for the thrill of discovering ancient pasts; others – such as me – are brought in through black mail and have to stay in it to keep their heads.

If it weren't for a few bad deals I wouldn't even be in this mess. "Fricken Flynn." If it weren't for him black mailing me, I would still be at college going to classes majoring in ancient history. I growled under my breath and sat for a minute, pulling out a GPS from my bag. "Thank God!"

I was only about ten feet from where I needed to be! I got back up and crawled forward. I looked through the vent below me and saw the gem I had been after.

Opening the vent, I peeked my head out before I dropped down. Smirking I dropped my legs out and grabbed the edge of the vent as dropped down. Letting go I spun, making sure that no one had come in. Luckily no one had.

I dropped down to my knees and made my way to the gem. I smirked looking at the stupid rock. I pulled out the lock pick and listened carefully as I picked the lock. How I actually got into picking locks is beyond me. There should be a one-key-fits-all type key, because this is hard.

I gave a dry chuckle as I thought about making some type of key that fits that description that would be a top seller!

Pop.

I gave a grin as it pried open. I slowly opened the glass case and saw the sparkling gem without the glass hindering. "Wow. Now I can see why it's worth billions." My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. I grabbed the gem and replaced it with the replica. Maybe this was why it didn't seem to be worth billions to me. The replica that the guy had given me was shiny sure, but it was simply a cubic zirconium. Sure was heavy enough to be the same thing though. "Good God."

I shut the glass case and stood up, holding the gem. I broke my gaze away from it and put it in my bag, buttoning it and patting it lightly. "Not getting away from me now."

I glanced around, looking for an exit. I didn't want to risk going out the normal way, so the window or the vent was my only choice. They probably would have figured out that I had gotten away use the vents, so that was a negative exit. I walked over to the window and opened the window. Water was my landing place. And that was after a twenty or so foot drop. I could risk it. I didn't plan on getting into this situation. How was I to know if the water was deep or not?

"Great."

I bit my lip and looked behind me. It was only a matter of time before the guards figured out where I was. They would more than likely be searching the place completely. That ventilation system ran throughout the entire place. I could be anywhere to the guards.

"It's either risk getting caught and be put in prison for a few years or jump out the window to water not knowing if it's shallow or not." I rolled my eyes and walked to the exit of the room. Glancing down the hall on both ends I saw flashlights coming around the corner of both ends. "Looks like the water is my only option."

I took a deep breath and patted my bag once just to make sure that the gem was still there. I glanced down at the water and bit my lip. "On three. One. Two."

"Three."

I gasped and looked behind me. The guards had definitely found me. I took a breath and thought about my choices again. Jump to my death – maybe – or go to prison; a rock and a hard place.

"Bye," I breathed out and spun, jumping out the window.

The wind went through my hair and all I heard was a high pitched whistling. I screamed as I came closer to the water and when I made impact I could have sworn that I saw my life flash before my eyes. The water swelled over me, trying to take me in. I kicked my feet in an attempt to go back to the surface and I could feel them kicking, but I felt like I was going no where.

I opened my eyes and felt a rock beneath my right foot. I let the water push me down some more and once I felt that I had a good hold, I pushed myself up and kicked myself back up to the surface.

I gasped for breath once that fresh air hit my face. "Holy shit!" I screamed and shook my head, whipping my pony tail around my head. I looked up and saw the guards shining their flash lights at me. I swam away and headed toward the other side of the channel.

I grabbed a ladder and pulled myself up, shaking as much water as I could off of me. I sprinted to the nearest bus stop and looked at a map. I grinned as I panted and saw a few well dressed people give me odd looks. I grinned to them and sat down at the bus stop, pulling off my boots and dumping out the water that had filled them.

"They probably think I'm some crazy who belongs in an asylum. If only," I sighed and wiped my hand across my forehead and getting rid of some of the water. I stood back up and planned my route. "Alright, if I stay next to the channel I can get to the next bridge across and from there I can get to the hotel I'm staying at and then I can get this back to the bastard who hired me. Sounds like a plan."

"How are ya getting across the bridge?"

"What?" I snapped and looked behind me. Flynn. I knew that Aussie accent anywhere.

"Oh come now, you must know that those museum guards aren't as stupid as some of the other guards out there. They basically have the city on lockdown looking for ya."

"And are you actually going to help me? Or are you just gonna stand there like a lazy ass?" I snapped and glared at him.

"Easy, love. You'd still be learning nothing if it weren't for me."

"Yeah, but I sure as hell wouldn't be running from the cops either if it weren't for you!"

"Simmer down will ya?" he yelled and I closed my mouth, glaring daggers at him. "Look, I have a place on this side of town."

"Yeah? And what do you plan on doing when we get there?"

"Give ya a place to hide. I have a request of you."

"How much will you be paying me first?"

"What cha got in the bag?"

"The Koh-I-Noor."

"What?"

"The Mountain of Light?" Flynn just gave me an idiotic look. "It's a big ass diamond!"

"Oh! Well, whoever hired you isn't paying you enough, love."

"Obviously. I jumped into the channel not knowing if it were deep or not. I think he owes me a few million more than what he's paying me now!"

"Alright, come on. Let the guards settle down before you do anything, got it?"

"I know how to do my job Harry!"

"Sure seems like it Ellie."

I sneered and raised my hands. "Fine!"

"Good. Now come on. We're taking the bus."

"What?"

"Just get on it."

"Fine!" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

Fricken Flynn.

This was not what I needed, especially now.

"Whatcha all frazzled about, Ellie?"

His voice was sugar coated to me. After all that time, my heart broken and stepped on, the slow healing process, and my new life job, he still was able to sweet talk me. "You."

I wasn't happy. He was honestly the last person I ever thought I would see here in England. And he was definitely not in the top ten of my favorite people; maybe he would have been about two years ago, but not now.

"Aw, come on. You aren't still mad, are ya, love?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's a yes." He sighed and I tapped my foot waiting for this stupid bus.

"What are you honestly doing here?"

"Honestly? I'm meetin' Grandfather Time!"

I glared up at him.

"I'm meeting a client. He's a nut job and is some type of collector."

"And you just so happen to be here at the same time as me?"

"And here I thought you were following me!"

"Not funny, Harry!"

"Alright. Just take it easy."

"Take it easy? You want me to take it easy?"

Tears stung my eyes. Stupid Australian making my life miserable.

"You played me, Flynn. Like some card game!"

"Aw, come on!"

"You think this is just some game, don't you?" I asked and ground my teeth together. "I had a future ahead of me whether it seemed like it or not and now, thanks to you and your blackmailing friends, that was taken away! So forgive me for not running into your arms like some damsel in distress!"

"So this is all my fault?"

"Yes. It is!"

My lip was quivering like crazy, I could feel it.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" I screamed at him and instantly his mouth was on mine. My eyes popped open and I tried to push him away, but he had his hands holding my head in place.

I clenched my eyes shut and started to cry.

He moved his face from mine and rubbed a thumb over my cheek. "Now, little lass, it wasn't all that bad." He pulled me into a hug and my body convulsed with each sob. Instinctively I grabbed the collar of his shirt and just held on. I did this when he told me that he was leaving, I didn't want to let go. "Come on, love."

I looked away and wiped away my tears. I could see a car that had stopped and the window was rolled down.

"I thought we were taking a bus?"

"Wrong side of town, love."

He opened the door and I saw another man in it. I glanced up at Harry and he smiled his sweet-as-sugar grin. I got in and he followed, shutting the door. "Lazarevich."

I took a glance at the man and was petrified. The right side of his face was a scar, as was the arm on that side. He looked like a monster.

"Flynn, I see we have an unexpected addition."

His voice scared me. The heavy Russian – maybe – accent gave me chills right down to the bone.

Harry's hand landed on my shoulder, but the man in front of me shoved away whatever security I might have had. I couldn't turn my eyes away from that awful scar on his face.

"Weren't you ever told that it's impolite to stare, little girl?"

I gasped and gulped.

"Why is she here?"

"An old acquaintance. She just pulled a heist."

"Oh? And what exactly did you steal?"

I didn't know if I would be able to talk, but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "The Mountain of Light."

"Is that so? And who hired you?"

"The guy who owns the place."

"Funny. And highly ironic."

"What?"

"Because I hired him to get someone to actually steal that diamond for me."

"Am I really supposed to believe you?"

"You should, considering I could have you killed?"

"And since I'm a thief, I'm sure you know that I'm going to want payment in return?"

He laughed and it sent those chills through my spine in frenzy. Flynn looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a slight smart-ass smirk. I glared at him.

"I do suppose payment is in order."

Lazarevich gave a dry chuckle and pulled out a gun, pointing it at my head. "Hand over the diamond and you get your life."

Me and my heart froze.

Could I risk my life simply because I wasn't getting paid?

I opened my pouch and pulled out the sparkling diamond. Even in the dim light it still sparkled as if in full light.

"That is a big rock."

I nodded dumbly at Harry's comment.

Lazarevich took the diamond and cocked the gun.

I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut.

Was I honestly going to die?

"Don't ya think this is taking it a bit far? After all, she did pull the heist all on her own. Even risked her life for it."

Thank you, Flynn!

The gun clicked and Lazarevich gave another chuckle.

It wasn't even loaded!

At that exact moment I wanted so much to just go to a motel, lock all the doors and windows, get in comfy pajamas, get a bucket of Ben and Jerry's and sob!

Lazarevich's hand went into his bullet-proof vest and pulled out a slip of paper. "Now here's your payment." He knocked on the window behind him.

My jaw dropped.

It was either my imagination or there was really enough zeros on that paper to be a million dollars. I blinked and Flynn smirked at me.

Flynn wasn't joking when he said he was working for a nut job.

The car came to a halt suddenly and the door opened. "Out."

I knew he was talking to me, so I got out. The man outside pulled me away as he shut the door and the car peeled out.

I continued to stare at the paper and finally put it in my bad. This was ten times more than what that ass-wipe was gonna pay me!

"You're to stay at the suite Lazarevich has for himself and Flynn. Follow me."

Was Flynn really just here to meet up with 'scar-face' or was he following me? I felt like I had a shadow when I got off the plane three days ago.

It took another hour until Flynn came into the huge suite. During that time I had taken a shower and seriously thought about locking myself in the bathroom, but then the idea of Lazarevich tearing the door came to mind.

I ended up sitting in bed, wearing a huge bathrobe, with the blanket over my knees.

Flynn walked into the room and saw me curled up.

"Lazarevich isn't here."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Was he honestly just playing me?"

"More than likely. But he does that to get a kick out of the theatrics."

"You're working for a guy who loves theatre?"

"He really only likes to freak people out. Anyways, I need your help."

"Forget it. I want to go someplace warm and sleep in the sun! As soon as this night is over, I'm going to cash this check, get on a plane and hide out, my money now."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask you."

"I don't care! The last time you asked for my help, I ended up with a gun in my face!"

"You'll be safe!"

"Bullshit! You're nothing but a sweet-talker who puts on this smart-ass grin and think you can win over anyone! Not anymore!"

"Aw, come on, Ellie! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you gonna have me do?"

"Help me translate something!"

"Oh great!" I rolled my eyes. This sure was sounding really familiar.

"Here." Flynn pulled out a piece of paper that had really old yellow paper scanned onto it. "Just tell me what it says."

"Can't you read it?"

"Barely!"

"Great." I scanned the paper and I blinked. "What is Lazarevich after?"

"Why?"

"This is Marco Polo's journal! Vaguely describing what happened on his voyage."

"And that means?"

"God, Harry, you're such an idiot! If you paid any attention to school, you might remember Marco Polo and his fourteen ship fleet from China to Persia. He's writing about the thirteen lost ships?"

"Huh?"

"The Lost Fleet?"

Harry's dumb look gave me the answer I needed.

"You know what. Find someone else. I'm not dumbing this down any further than I already have!"

"Who else can I ask?"

"I'm sure you'll think of someone who's okay with dumbing it down for you."

I lay down onto my side and turned my back away from Harry. I heard him sigh and turn around.

"What happened to the girl I met two years ago?"

I wasn't sure if he was asking me or just saying that out loud. I sat up, crossed my arms and yelled, "She grew up!" He jumped in shock and turned around. "You had me wrapped around your finger, could make me do anything, but it took my heart breaking and then having my life threatened by a crazy man you worked for, to realize that I was nothing to you!" I stormed up to him. "And if you really cared for me at all, you would have left me alone!"

I didn't know what got into me, but my right fist went flying and into his perfect jaw. I wasn't sure if the cracking I heard and felt was my hand or his jaw popping out of place.

He yelled and snapped his jaw close. So the cracking must have been my hand. Great.

"What the hell, Ellie?"

"I would honestly punch you again if my hand wasn't killing me. Just to let you know."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"I've been waiting to punch you in the face for two years! What part of, you broke my heart, do you not get?"

"I didn't think you had it in ya!"

"It could have been worse." My voice tasted like acid, so it must sound like deadly venom to him.

Flynn stood up straight and towered over me. "You honestly think that that was easy for me?"

"You better be carefully of what you say. My knee is mighty twitchy."

"Look, I realize I'm an ass –"

"Understatement."

"- but I didn't want to leave!"

"Because you were afraid of that Aussie girl?"

"If Chloe wanted to chase me down, she would have, proceeded to beat me up and then invite you to tea!"

"Sounds like your type of girl."

He gave a dry chuckle.

Why did I fall for the bad guy? Why is it that right now as I looked at him, not only did my hand throb, but my heart clenched in pain? Why did I fall in love with him? Why am I still in love with him?

I stepped away and hugged my arms around myself. I don't think I'll be able to take another heart break, especially right now.

"Ell, just hear me out. I never wanted to leave you. And as cheesy as it sounds, I left to protect you. You know what I do isn't very good, so you have to understand that! I didn't tell anyone about you, so I have no idea who came after you!"

"Now isn't that just great, you left to protect me. Oh that's just peachy!" I glared at him. "Why don't you give your sob story to someone who actually cares?"

Honestly, I didn't know he left to protect me. I had completely believed that he had left because he didn't want me anymore.

I closed my eyes and turned away. My heart felt like it was going to shatter and I don't think I'll be able to just collect the pieces like last time. That was one of my most painful experiences. I didn't exactly want to relive that.

I felt Harry's arms drape around me, bringing me to his body. "Come on, Ell. Don't shut me out." His mouth pressed against my neck and a hand pulled my hair away.

I turned my head away. I wasn't going to let him get under my skin.

"Just leave me alone."

My voice sounded dead. But Flynn didn't leave my side. He buried his face into my neck, tightening his hold on me.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold back my tears. I could easily just walk away from him, but I didn't want to. And in that weird way, it was nice to just be held, as if I was really wanted. It was as if he was actually telling the truth. And I only planned on trusting him as far as I could throw him, and since I haven't done that before, I don't really trust him.

My body jerked in a sob. And in that same instant Flynn had spun me around and kissed me again.

My eyes flew open and my knee jerked up.

He groaned and let go of me, backing away.

I grabbed my gun out of my pack and cocked it, aiming it at him. "You will call me a cab, right now! I'm going to my motel and keeping you out of my life! I'm going to get dressed, I'm going to get out of England, I'm going to find a real job, I'm going to hide away in the middle of nowhere and when I don't have anything to do, I'm going to sleep all day. You got that?"

"Crystal."

"You have a phone call to make."

He gave me one of his sweet I-wanna-smooth-this-over looks. I narrowed my glare at him and finally he stood up right and limped out of the room.

Once the door was shut I unarmed my gun and got dressed, strapping my gun holster and pack on. I was tying my hair back when Flynn came in.

"Your cab will be here in five minutes."

"Thanks."

I made a move to leave and he flinched. "That better be the way you remember me." I growled and moved past him.

I actually didn't have a motel.

When I got to the cab, I had him take me to the only open bank to cash my million dollar check. He took me to a motel and I checked out a room for the night. I'm getting on a boat back to the states and from there who knows. Might get an apartment and get some kind of job. It didn't matter how long it took me, but I was going to live the life I wanted.


End file.
